Worthless Rhythm Is Our Guide: Nikki & Nora
by Whedonist
Summary: Happy International Day of Femslash - this is a set of shorts featuring various characters set to the rhythm of a few songs from The Black Keys.


**Title:** Worthless Rhythm Is Our Guide  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The majority of the characters contained herein do not belong to me. They belong to other people and I'm just using them for a little bit of recreational fun. No harm. No foul. No monies made…  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Nikki & Nora  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Nikki/Nora  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 - NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A set of shorts featuring Nikki, Nora and various characters set to the rhythm of a few songs from The Black Keys.

**A/N:** Happy International Day of Femslash! I can't participate in Con festivities, but I hope everyone has a good time. This bit is my contribution to celebrate today. I hope that if you read, you enjoy what I've done, some is A.U. and some is centered around canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Light<strong>

Nikki's sure that if she tried really hard, she'd be able to recall those childhood play dates where "House" was played. When the ideal was the wife and the husband and the two pretend kids.

It was the Cleaver special that American dreams were made of. It's what her father wanted for her. It's also what Nikki had wanted for a while too. Well, at least until she was fourteen. Then it all changed so drastically that it took another two years of floundering with her best friend none the wiser. That when they played M.A.S.H., Candice's name always had to be put in the who Nikki Beaumont was going to marry column.

Now, as she watches her lover sleep through their alarm, she knows why she always wanted to be the husband. Nikki knows it's because she always wanted the wife. While the whole concept of the nuclear family lost its shiny appeal somewhere around the time Candice smacked her in the face for kissing her, Nikki doesn't think that's such a bad thing. She's got Nora. Rings and words are nice, but wholly unnecessary. The light Nora shine's on her life is far better than a stupid gold band and two pretend kids.

* * *

><p><strong>The Only One<strong>

Nikki tries to blink away the blood that's running into her eye; instead the action causes the hot liquid to spread more. "Damn," she grumbles around the split lip, "where the hell's the cavalry?" Her foot taps impatiently as an itch blossoms across the tip of her nose. She works the ropes binding her hands behind her back, testing the knots for the millionth time.

In the distance, she hears the pop of automatic gunfire, a shouted "Clear!" and then, finally, the door to her cell splinters and opens. She watches as Nora swings through the door first. Nikki's shoulders finally droop.

"There you are!" Nora's relief evident in her tone.

Nikki shrugs. "Well, you are the only one I'd wait around for in a dump like this sugga pie."

* * *

><p><strong>Howlin' For You<strong>

"Nikki," I moan as I feel my partner's fingers work the buckle of my belt free. My hands shove her jacket off then I attack the buttons on her blouse. A few of its buttons go flying, but I forget them as soon as I acknowledge it happening. Nikki's tongue runs flat against the hollow of my throat, up my neck and over my ear.

"Shh," she hisses as she nibbles the shell of my ear. "Relax, Nora, I've got you."

With her command, I relax as her hands fumble with my pants and then at my panties. She works them down my hips and thighs. Assisting her, my legs fall open and she parts me, plunging two fingers inside. I match the rhythm of my lover's thrusts, pushing down as she arcs her fingers up.

"Jesus," I groan as her thumb finds my clit and starts a firm circle around and over it. "Nik," the cry dies on my lips as I shoot up from dampened sheets. Shakily, I run a hand through my hair. A frustrated groan echoes against the walls of my empty room. "New partner," I remind myself for the millionth time this month, "Not allowed to touch."

* * *

><p><strong>Never Gonna Give You Up<strong>

"If you don't stop looking at those reports Capt. Delaney, we are going to be late," I tease from the doorway of our at-home office.

My lover stalls, but manages to look up. She blinks, a little owlish behind her reading glasses and frowns. "What time is it?"

I tap my watch and reply, "A quarter to three."

"Shit, why didn't you come get me?" she huffs, shooting up and gathering her things.

I watch amused as her hands shuffle and move things around on her desk. "What are you looking for?" I wonder.

"My regular glasses," she grumbles.

I bite my lip to prevent the smirk and point to the top of her head. Her left hand shoots up to the glasses in question. Nora rolls her eyes and cusses, "Fuck, I'm getting old."

"Still not giving you up, sugga." I smile finally and swat her ass as she passes me.

"Come on, Nik, our son's only gonna graduate high school once."

Laughing, I give a long suffering, "Yes, dear," and follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Go-Getter<strong>

I bite my nail watching the group sprint across the obstacle course. My eyes are primarily focused on the two leading the group of police officers. Nikki and Dan are neck and neck, but the high wall is the last major obstacle in their path. It's the one Nikki's had the most trouble with. Holding my breath, I watch amazed as she leaps once and scales it with practiced ease. Dan loses it on his decent, giving my lover the advantage.

Along the home stretch, she pounds the last quarter mile and crosses the finish line first.

A full six seconds before Dan.

Nikki shoots me a wink from her position on the course.

Ha! Guess he's buyin' tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Afraid to Love You<strong>

I'm hard pressed to find anyone that disagrees with my theory that the two most effective ways to clear your mind is through sex and/or dancing. While both are similar, only one you can do in public without the threat of being arrested.

Tonight, I let go and lose myself in the mass of bodies. Bumping, swaying or rocking to the pulsing beat. Nora's here somewhere, Dan and Georgia too. I'd love to be able to move with her without raising suspicion, but…

It's why I'm surprised when I feel a body slide up behind me. A hand reaches around and I take hold of it and look down.

Not Nora.

Spinning, I push away from the man and shake my finger at him. "Nuh-huh," I shout to be heard over the music. He doesn't take the hint and grabs my hand to press against the bulge in his pants. Wrong move asshole. I pull back and land a solid left hook to his jaw. I watch amused as he staggers back getting caught by Dan. My lieutenant spins him around and elbows him in the stomach, sending him sprawling.

"Thanks," I say shaking my hand. We watch the idiot scurry away.

"Asshole," Dan barks after him. He leans in and says, "Even if I feel kind of sorry for him or for anyone that falls under for your charms." I raise an eyebrow and he responds, "That left hook of yours is a dangerous thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Your Touch<strong>

The crash room is quiet and just what Nikki needs right now. At least I hope this where she's at 'cause if she's not here, I'm not sure where to look. Gently, I ease the door open, poke my head through and see her huddled up on the far cot against the wall. I scan the room and see that it's empty except for my partner.

I slip inside and make sure to lock the door behind me. I ease over and onto the mattress with my girl. Tucking my knees behind hers, one of my arms is used as a pillow the other encircles her waist. "Hey," I whisper in her hear.

"Hey back," she sniffles.

I squeeze her waist and she laces our fingers together. "I'm sorry," I whisper as quietly as I can.

"Wasn't your fault," she tells me and spins around in my arms. Nikki wraps herself around me, pressing us together.

I tighten my hold on her. "Still didn't help, Nikki. I could have…"

Her lips silence my protest. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. "You're alive. I'd pull the trigger a thousand times over to make sure you stay that way...stay with me."


End file.
